This invention relates to a process for removing phenol from waste water by using an adsorbent which can be regenerated, and more particularly to such a process wherein the adsorbent consisting of active carbon or aluminum oxide is regenerated by removing the adsorbent from an adsorber and draining on a separator screen from where undersized particles are resized and particles having the desired particle size are fed into a fluidized-bed oven for regeneration after which the resized and regenerated adsorbent particles are pumped into the adsorber.
One method of regenerating an adsorbent discharged from an adsorber is disclosed in West German Pat. Publication No. 2,436,792. In this known method, a mixture of water and adsorbent particles is fed from an adsorber onto a bar screen for the separation of the conveying water from the active carbon adsorbent. The adsorbent is then fed into a fluidized-bed oven for regeneration while the conveying water is returned to the adsorber.
It has been discovered that the losses of active carbon in the regeneration process are relatively high, particularly during the treatment in a fluidized-bed oven. Such losses are particularly undesirable because they seriously affect the economics of the process.